The present invention relates to store launcher systems, and more particularly to a pneumatic girdle restraint and ejection system for launching ASW (anti-submarine warfare) sonobuoys. ASW aircraft are predominantly equipped with sonobuoy launcher systems which utilize cartridge-activated devices, such as pyrotechnic squibs or high-pressure gas bottles, as the energy source for ejecting the sonobuoys. Gas is discharged at high pressure for high reactive loads at low volume entailing very sophisticated breech and firing mechanisms within separate metal, plastic or filament-wound fiberglass sonobuoy launch containers. Consequently, each type of sonobuoy requires a unique and costly container externally configured to fit in a standard size launch tube, but internally configured to fit one of several size sonobuoys and interface with its corresponding breech and firing mechanisms. After one ejection, the containers are usually thrown away because the cost of recycling them exceeds their original cost.